Gunstar Super Heroes of the Future
by Anna Hollow
Summary: This story will follow the Gunstars fight against the empire and their lives after it. How will they be affected by the loss of their bonds? The opening of new doors. And the discovery of new truths... Rated T for language and eventual nudity
1. Chapter 1 Red and Blue Prolouge

I am running away from two pursuers. Both are much older than me. They are 10 and I'm only 4. I got some free bread from someplace called a Bakery. But the older boys saw me and wanted it. I can't give it to them. I need to bring this to the orphanage. I try and cut through the back alley behind some place called Locksmith Raider. I run at the fence and try and push the bag through the small hole. Suddenly my face is pushed into the fence as the bag is taken from me. "Finders Keepers. Besides not like it'll be any use to you. Your too scrawny to be of any use for this bread. But what the hell I don't like rasins so I'll let you have this." He holds out a biscuit with raisins baked into it. I reach to grab it but he suddenly slaps me. "I didn't hear you say anything. Better thank me or I'll keep it. It's better for Dog food anyway." No! If I don't get it Sora will be mad I didn't bring anything for him. "Please give it to me. I have nothing more to eat. Please I beg you." I personally hate myself for being so weak. One day I'm going to join the Empire and Kill these guys. He throws the biscut to the ground and runs off. I pick it up and dust it off. I put I the pocket of my overalls and crawl trough the hole.

After a short run though the city using the route Sora taught me I get back to the... Well it's called an orphanage but the place is falling apart. No way we could be adopted from a place like this. I walk in and am suddenly hugged by Sora. "Mina! I knew I could count on you! So where's the goods?" I look at the ground in shame as tears well up in my eyes. "They were stolen from me." He looks at me. "You at least tried to get yourself something right?" He at least sounds sympathetic. "Well I got something for you." I reach in my pocket and hand him the biscuit. "What about you?" I look at him. Looks like he got in another fight. His blue sweatshirt is all ruffled and his pants are covered in dirt. "You look like you got beat up again so you need it more than I." He gets into fights too often. The reason I think is because some of the adults treat him differently because they say he's Aryan. Then again while he gets special treatment I'm ignored. Maybe because my hair and eyes are red? Or is it my tom-boyishness? Whatever it is I don't like it. "Well I may look beaten but at least I don't look like I got shot at with a hose. Did you forget that the Locksmith's place has the worlds longest lasting puddle?" I nod and wipe the tears from my eyes. "Well don't be too upset. If we join the empire I'll be able to take vengeance on them for you." Sora is pretty sweet sometimes. He hands me half the biscuit. "Eat up. You know how unreliable these adults are." I take the biscuit and nibble on it. It's pretty good. The aftertaste is kinda bitter but I can't complain. If I do I might not get any dinner. "Mina you should probably run off and change." Sora has a good suggestion But I don't have anything to change into. "Sora my laundry isn't doable until tomorrow." His cheeks turn pinkish. I have an extra set of clothes thanks to the stupid adults." Sora hands me a blue sweatshirt and black jeans.

I run to the bathroom and take off my overalls. My panties aren't wet at least. I take off my red shirt and put on Sora's blue sweatshirt. I put on the black jeans suprisingly easally. I thought Sora's clothes wouldn't fit but they fit very well. I walk out and throw my clothes on my pile, have a quick dinner of soup and a piece of bread. After that its lights out. As soon as the head adult declairs lights out we hear a loud boom and a lots of bangs. As the night draws on the sounds grow louder. I get into Sora's bed and get as close as possible to his chest. Suddenly I see green,red, blue, and orange lights come in through the cracked and broken windows. The silence reigns over the room. Suddenly there is a set of three knocks that are deafeningly loud. I flinch and pull myself closer to Sora. "Sora I'm scared." I whisper to him. "What is it?! We're closed!" I hear the head adult yell. Sora puts his hand behind me. "I'm scared too... But I'll protect you." He reaches in the pocket of his jeans with his other hand. I hear the Doors of the orphanage open. "Can't you read you freak?! We're closed! If you want an Orphan come back tomorrow! The empire won't be here for their pick until next week." With that she slams the door and the night continued in silence.

When I wake up I hear the door get knocked on again. The head adult answers now wearing her suit. I wore a similar one to mama's funeral. She's talking on her cellular phone. "Yeah. Fucking bitch is suing me for traumatizing her kid. She Adopted her... Don't worry I'm on my way... I'll pick up the schematics when I see you." She pulls the phone from her ear and puts it in her pocket. She opens the door as it gets knocked on. "Sorry orphanage is closed. Lawsuit circumstances... Come in. Take a look at my wares." The Adult leads three figures wearing big coats into the main area. We apparently slept in. Sora doesn't seem to mind. One of the three figures is pointing some glowing thingie at the head adult. "I'm looking to relieve you of the problem children. I need only two." The figure with the glowing thingie sounds like a man. The glowing thingie looks kind of like a sideways L. The head adult seems to be scared. "Well if your looking for problem children then I have just the perfect pair." She suddenly walks over and holds me up. "Scrawny, weak, a tad underweight, and is very tomboyish it seems." I'm troubled? I'll show you troubled! I start trying to squirm out of her grip. "Let me go! I'm gonna join the empire! Let me go!" She looks at me. "What are you talking about? The empire would never let you join. Your too weak to be of any use to them." I go limp. I won't ever be able to join the empire? Why must everything in life seem so sharp it hurts to even go near it? "Hey put Mina down this instant!" Sora? I look to see sora pointing something at the adult. "That's the other one Sora. A bit of a pain,scrawny but fiesty, has an authority issue." As she's calmly telling them this I hear a Bang. The adult drops me as she holds her shoulder in pain. "I told you bitch! Now step away from her!" She simply stands and looks at the figures. "Well? You want him. Go get him." The figure sighs and two lasers leave the glowing thingie. One hits the adult and the other hits Sora. I try and run to Sora but suddenly feel really tired. Everything turns black.

When I wake up I'm in the back of a van. The van is out of the area I'm familiar with. The city is all shiny and reflecty now. "You awake?" I hear a womans voice. I look to see a adult with blue hair smiling at me. "Don't worry we're the good guys okay? My name is Minami. Maybe we can be friends." She's really pretty... No! Have to stay focused! "Where is Sora?! Tell me!" I yell at her half forgetting that I'm in a seat-belt. "Don't worry Sora is nice and safe. He's been asleep ever since the commander shot him...Okay that was worse than I meant. The commander used the stun function on you both. That horrid woman I can't be sure. Still what was your friend doing with a gun?" She looks at me... Why the hell is she asking me? "Whats a Gun?" I seriously ask her. She looks surprised. "You mean to tell me you don't know what a gun is? Well that's a good thing I guess considering your location. Fine." She reaches to her side and pulls out the glowing thingie that the other guy had back at the orphanage except it has a lightning bolt instead of an hourglass. "This is my gun. I prefer the Cobalt ammo over the others. The one that was used on you guys is called Chaser. Another ammo I like for its defensive capabilities is Flame. I may have to learn how to use Plasma and Chaser eventually but I'll see if I can't delay it longer. After all Chaser is unstable and Plasma isn't very powerful. Sure good oppressive fire but I like the Cobalt better." This woman is very odd. "Arg where are we? Is this the van to heaven?" Sora woke up! He was next to me this whole time? "No this isn't a van to heaven. Your still alive. Your on your way to your new home." Sora suddenly seems worried and feels his pockets. He suddenly pulls out his pocket knife and points it at Minami who is next to me. "Put your weapon back woman! Don't you dare bring out your gun around Mina again!" She puts her gun back to her side. Sora puts his kinife away. "By the way kids. As soon as we arrive at your new home I want you to call me Big Sis. After all I'm going to take on the role of your big sister." Doesn't sound horrible. "Okay sure." I say almost immediately. I never had a sister. "No way in hell." Sora says crankily. "Why not Sora? Miss Minami seems nice. I don't see what's wrong with doing as she asks." Come on Sora! Do it! "Never will I call her Sister!" Now Sora is just being mean. "Why not? Tell me Sora!" I'm not going to stop until I get an answer. "Because she was killed! My Big Sister was killed and By the Earth Military no less. Thats why I wanted to join the empire. To overthrow the Earth government and build a respectful military that gives a damn about who they kill!" Silence reigns for like a million forevers before Minami talks again. "Then you get your chance. Except instead of building the perfect military you are the perfect military." Did I hear that right? "What do you mean 'you are the perfect military'?" Sora and me can't be the perfect military... I don't even know what perfect military means. "Well my associates have done research and your brainwaves are disturbingly close the the legendary heroes. So as cold as it sounds we're adopting you for your brains." I don't know how something can sound cold but my back is cold all of a sudden. "So your adopting us to be killing machines? I'm game." Sora... How can you be so calm about all this? "Well we won't send you into the field right away. We will raise you to the best of my ability. Though I can't garentee how your training will go I can promise to be the best big sister. Oh it seems we're here. Take a look at your new home. 3YE The Third Eye." Sora and me look out the window to see a giant angel holding a really big sword.

So our new home will be protected by the angel...

Authors notes:Man story number three. Alright before you start bashing me on the wording. The Character is 4 years old. I had to dumb down the wording. Now feel free to review now that its all cleared up.


	2. Chapter 2 Yellow and Green Prolouge

When I wake up really bright light blinds me. I hear my brother yelling at me. "Mimiru! Mimiru wake up!"

I turn to see my brother's silver hair reflecting some of the light. "What is it Kenji? We don't have class today do we?"

Why would we have class on a Sunday? "Have you forgotten? They want to test us to make sure we can actually cut it here. My conditioning isn't too difficult but I wonder why they're teaching you to fly a helicopter."

Probably because I'm smarter than you. "Well I'm a bit more vigilant so that could be why. Your just a bit stronger."

He really is strong. He took down a group of 9 bullies bare handed. "Fine. Just remember: Don't wait for the lock-on. Right when the reticle turns green open fire."

His advice is always helpful. I get out of bed and change out of my pajama's and into my uniform. After that we go to our exam areas. I reach a dark room where the teachers are waiting. "Mimiru. You understand what you need to do?"

One of the three asks. "Yes. I am to eliminate all hostiles within the simulated area. My exam scores will be put on my record and shown to the Empire."

The Empire is the most powerful military force known throughout the universe... That and Dad is with them. I hope he is close to finishing his research to bring Mom back. "Correct. Though this test will be more advanced than what you have dealt with previously. Do you accept?"

More advanced than flying through a foggy rain-forest shooting at whatever enemies are on the ground...That I could barely see? "Yes.. I accept the mission." I accept their little test. The third teacher says nothing and steps aside to allow me into the simulator.

I step into the cockpit and steady my nerves. I sit on the oddly shaped seat and lean forward to grasp the controls. I'm practically laying on this thing. The mission brief screen appears showing the famous General Grey. He is the one funding Dad's research. "Greetings, I am General Grey. You are to assist in clearing out the vermin! Avoid allies and kill everything that moves!"

So that's the mission. "What are my armaments, ammunition, and fuel status?"

I ask the the screen. "Weaponry: Machine guns, Grenade launchers, Heat seeking Missiles, Missiles, Nano-machine Bombs, Nano-machine Missiles, Poison gas bombs, Laser guided missiles, and Neutron Bombs. Ammunition Status: All weapons are fully loaded. Fuel Status: 13 hours of flight time."

Sounds good enough. "Commence Mission."

I say to begin the mission. Suddenly I fly into the city.

The slums filled with ruined buildings and sky filled with smoke and exhaust fumes. I descend to minimum altitude and begin to kill the soldiers of the enemy. I use the machine guns to fill the enemies with lead and use the missiles to destroy their tanks. After flying around for a while I get shot at. "Fuel tank punctured! Rapid Fuel loss!"

Damn it! I thought it was a little too convenient having 13 hours of flight time. I look ahead to see my enemy. A Gunship of the Earth Military. I can't preform too many evasive maneuvers thanks to the fuel tank or I'll crash. The Gunship starts to fire lasers and missiles. I try to dodge and end up worsening the situation. I fly directly in to the cockpit of the gunship. "The Empire sends it's regards!"

I drop all my bombs and unleash all the missiles. As the gunship explodes I guide my helicopter to ground level. As test ends I exit the room. I am greeted by the teachers outside the room. "You did well Mimiru."

I'm surprised at the teacher's good reaction. Normally this teacher isn't very nice. Someone in a white suit I don't recognize walks over. He is very buff and well built. "Greetings I am General Grey. I am sorry to tell you this but your father has perished. But you needn't worry. Black and the other assistants that your father had working for him will continue his research in his memory."

I can't believe it Dad died and General Gray he is continuing to fund the research? "Has Ken-I mean my brother been told?"

My brother has been quite emotionally fragile for a while now. I think father's research was a reason. "I haven't told him yet."

One of the teachers speaks. "If you want Mr. Grey I can take you to his class."

It's the mute teacher. The teacher has never spoke before. "Yes I'd appreciate that. Do you want to come Mimiru?"

I finished my assignment early so I guess I can watch Kenji's. The teacher guides us to the sparring hall.

Inside I see Kenji dressed in Kendo armor. He throws off his helmet. "Come on! Let's see you try and beat me!"

He holds his Kendo sword out pointing it at his opponent. An older person wearing pink armor and holding a real sword. The person uses the non-sharp edge to push Kenji's sword to the side. As the person charges forward Brother quickly jabs the other person in the stomach with his Kendo Sword as he moves to the side really quickly and hits the other persons arm. I hear a snapping sound and the opponent drops their sword. "You little Bastard!"

The girl with the pink armor kicks Kenji. He falls over and slides to the other side of the room. I start to run to stop the fight. "STOP! Don't get any closer! I can handle it Mimiru!"

I'm stopped by brothers yelling. I step back. He stands up. He grabs his sword and stands in a funny way. His feet are spread out as he leans forward and has his sword held behind him and his free hand is in front of him. He suddenly flies across the room and knocks the girl's helmet off and has her sword at her neck. The girl seems scared with his sword at her neck. He taps her chest with his Kendo sword making her fall over causing her almond hair flow out of her kimono. "You're pathetic. To think an aspiring mercenary can get beaten by a 4 year old."

Kenji says rubbing salt into her wounds. "Shut up! I'm three times your age. I deserve some respect!"

Wow she's 12 and she lost to Brother? What a loser. "You want respect? Try fighting someone who gives a damn! Come by here again I won't stop at your neck. Remember my name when you feel like dying. My name is Kenji Shadow Light!"

The girl gets up. "Don't worry kid. Angela the Mercenary will have your head soon enough."

With that she leaves pushing me out of the way. Kenji runs over. "What are you doing here Mimiru? I thought your test was today."

Of course it was. "Yes I had my test today and I aced it."

I tell him my test results which is the only thing aside from cake that makes him smile. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I have something to tell you. I am General Grey. I funded your fathers reseach into a certain object. Maybe it would be better if we discussed this in a more private situation?"

He seems nervous. Course everyone at the school would know of dad's research. "How about a cafe in town? There's a spot that nobody would really notice us talking with you."

He smiles and nods. Kenji runs off and changes into his school uniform before escorting me to our room.

After that we change into some casual clothes. Kenji is wearing a green T-shirt and blue jeans. I'm wearing a dark blue skirt, a red T-shirt and an unzipped yellow sweatshirt. We walk out to see the General. "I happen to know where the cafe is. It's within walking distance."

So We walk to the cafe. It's only about a 10 minute walk. After we get to the cafe we take a table in the far side of the cafe. "I see. I didn't even know this was here. I come here pretty regularly."

We wait for him to continue to the point we came here for. "Ah, yes the reason I dragged you out here. Well you both are incredibly intelligent for your age. I want you two to work for me. Take your fathers place. Make yourself known all over the universe. Show the Earth the true meaning of fear!"

He stops dead in his tracks. We stare at him. Show the Earth the true meaning of fear? That's not what the empire was made for. It was made for the sake of peace. "I apologize that it has come to this. Your Father was a brilliant man. However it was his intelligence that spelled his end."

He reaches into his chest pocket and pulls out a gun. He puts it to my head. Suddenly the cafes main window shatters. "3YE! Everyone on the ground now!"

Kenji quickly grabs me and flips the table as General Grey fires. It hits my shoulder causing me to cry in pain. Kenji quickly pulls me behind the sideways table as General Grey runs off. He's pressing my shoulder against the wall. "Hands in the air!"

Soldiers run over and order us to surrender.I raise my left hand while Kenji refuses to raise his hands. When the soldiers see I am wounded they lower their weapons. After a short while I pass out from loss of blood.

I wake up in a white room with some woman with blue hair looking at a clipboard. "So your awake? Thank goodness. Well my name is Minami. While I may not be your doctor sorry to say we here at 3YE now pretty much own you. Your a smart girl so I'll make this quick. The Empire is now your enemy. You are now part of the Gunstar Super Heroes unit. You and your brother. See you at training at 6:30 sharp. You should stay here until then. Now drop the Scalpel Kenji."

I look to see Kenji standing behind her. I try to reach out to him but I stop from a sudden sharp pain in my shoulder. I pull down the shoulder of the hospital gown I'm wearing. Sure enough pure white bandages with a stained circle of red. "Oh that. Don't worry there was no permanent damage. Though I was surprised at the caliber bullet they pulled out of you. It should've torn your shoulder clean off. Too bad we lost Gen. Grey in the confusion of the raid... Kid I warned you."

Miss Minami suddenly ties up Kenji and hangs him upside down. "Get me down Witch! Damn it get me down!"

I sigh. "Please. I know he isn't all that nice but he means well."

She brings him down and puts him in a chair. "I'll untie you later."

She walks over to the window and opens the blinds. She sighs with a smile. "I love this city. Especially this view. Then again the view from the roof is way better."

I look out the window to see what she sees. I see a angel holding a Claymore. She's beautiful. Justice must not be blind after all. Maybe I'll enjoy shooting that corrupt general just like he did me. I'll show that empire... I'll show them all...

Authors Notes: I heard that this format was easier to read. If you want to see more of my chapters in this format say so in the review.


	3. Chapter 3 Disappearance of Green

Within 2 years the Gunstar Super Heroes Unit was finalized and accepted. Within another two years we gained incredible credibility. We've done missions on every part of Earth and many training exercises on one of the Four Moons. The Gunstar Super Heroes unit consists of the 5 of us: Big Sis(Minami) is the Leader of the unit. She handles Mission Prioritizing,Mission Planing and paperwork. Gunstar Yellow(Mimiru) is the Operational Support. She handles Mission Entrances,Exits, Extractions, and Tactical Support in the field. Gunstar Green(Kenji) handles the Stealth Missions. He mainly handles Stealthy Assassinations, Placing and Disarming of Traps. Gunstar Blue(Sora) is the Point Man. As you can guess he deals with pinpoint assaults,oppressive fire, and basically anything involving a big gun he's our man. And the spearhead of our team is me Gunstar Red(Mina) I specialize in suppressive fire and make sure everyone gets out alive. Sadly being the leader I don't do much other than secure our escape route in case things go horribly wrong...Which they often do. In other words I'm not only the Leader but also the Shield. I've been injured on every mission we've been on so Big Sis got me some special armor called Booster Wear. It'll offer protection against the enemy. Which will lessen my trips to the infirmary.

Today was like any other day a few 8 year olds sitting in a deathly quiet room Yellow and I are reading and the boys are polishing their respective weapons. Then the woman known as Minami or Big Sis walks in with the mission ready for us. She sits at the head of the table and snaps her fingers to get everyone's attention. Her snap is loud enough but with the dreadful quiet amplified the sound. The Yellow and I put the books we were reading on the table and the boys seem to be paying attention. "Okay Mission briefing is starting. Everything you've done will look hundreds of times more interesting than before after your done with this job. We're going to the other moons to make sure that things are the way they should. We've already been to the First Moon enough times to notice that it's fine. So all that's left is the Second Moon,Fourth Moon, and Third Moon in that order. Gunstar Yellow we will have absolutely no plans to land on the Second and Fourth Moons. Gunstar Red you will operate the underside camera. Gunstars Blue and Green you need to be ready to deploy at a moments notice. The Fourth Moon is under the Empires tyrannical rule. Meaning there maybe a Gunship or two waiting for you. If a Gunship spots you the two of you will have 10 minutes after that Gunstar Yellow will activate the Afterburner and you will no longer be of use to us. Thus causing the microchips in your brains to self destruct and you will be unable to leak any Earth Military Secrets. Any objections? If not let the operation commence!" We quickly board the ship as the Launch Ramp opens.

The ship rockets down the ramp and flies into the inky blackness of space. The ship flies through space until arriving at a Moon. "Orbital Presence confirmed. Second Moon Located. Everybody to your stations." I hear Yellow say into the intercom. Since I'm sitting at the camera terminal I'm already at my station. "Camera Activate." I command the terminal. I sit in the chair and put on the goggles. This allows me to freely manipulate the camera. We fly near the surface. I can see a bustling city. I take a couple of pictures of the city from birds eye view. I then increase the zoom level. I take a couple more pictures of buildings. I notice something in the window of one of the buildings. I increase the zoom and take pictures of some blueprints and what looks like parts of a Gunship. I increase the zoom one final time and take a picture of today's headline and newspaper. I reset the zoom and deactivate the Camera terminal. I walk over to Mimiru. She seems quite tense. I place my hand on her shoulder. She relaxes slightly. "Thanks Red. I've just never done espionage before so I'm a little nervous." I don't know why but my heart is starting to pound. "Well I'm done with my mission and as far as I know there isn't a Gunship on our tail is there?" She shakes her head. "Prepare to leave the atmosphere. Our mission on this Moon is complete. Preparing for next stage in plan. Green Arm the Weaponry." As she says this into the intercom my other hand finds it's place on Yellow's other shoulder. I feel her relax with my hands on her shoulders. "Um... Red? You can let go you know." I nod and quickly remove my hands. I put my hands to my side and plop down on a nearby chair.

I notice Yellow's face is slightly red... I walk back over to her. "Yellow are you okay? You don't have a cold or anything?" She nods. "I'm fine Red. Don't concern yourself with me."...I don't want to let her have a cold but I suppose I don't have much of a choice. I go back to my seat and stare off into the infinity of space. My heart resumes its regular rhythm and stays that way until we reach the Fourth Moon. I activate the terminal and dawn my goggles. "Yellow see what we can get from the upper atmosphere I don't want a gun fight screwing up the photos." I ready the Zoom Level. "Okay. We're entering the upper atmosphere. Everyone to your stations." I hear the intercom announcement echo as I steel my nerves. I'm about to take snapshots of the Empire... I could end up dead if they find out. This little ship can't handle a Gunship Assault. We enter the upper atmosphere and I take pictures of the city. Zoom in and take pictures on whatever the Empire is working on. The headline in the Empire's newspaper. I suddenly notice Rockets flying at us. "Quick Yellow get us the hell out of here!"

Suddenly the ship becomes vertical as we take off and easily escape the range of the missiles. The G-force from the sudden take off made me fall from the camera terminal and fall on top of a certain almond haired pilot. "Hi there Red... Sorry about that. The tone of your voice scared me so I did the fastest Ascension I knew how to do. Which ended up being straight up. Sorry." I say nothing and just stare into her eyes. My heart is pounding almost as if it wants to leap from my chest and claim this moment with Mimiru...Hmm?! There is no reason I know that. I don't know her true name I'm not supposed to. "Um. Mina I need to pilot the ship now... If you could get up it would help." I quickly get off of her. She manages to get to her seat and bring the ship back to it's proper alignment. "Okay how far off course are we?" We suddenly receive an emergency communication from 3YE. "This is Yellow. Communication code 4303." Minami's face fills the screen. "Are you trying to get me fired?! Your 644 Kilometers away from the original course! I normally keep my mouth shut about these things but since you shot the 644 meters up I truly think your trying to either bankrupt the Earth Government or trying to get me fired!" Yellow and I apologize profusly, "We're truly sorry Big Sis. We were in a dangerous situation and needed to avoid some rockets. We're getting back on course as we speak." I look at the current position of the ship on the map on a different screen. We're almost back on course. "I see... Sorry for freaking out. Well then I'm breaking communication." The screen goes back to showing the ship status which is all green.

I deactivate the camera terminal plus have it analyze and print all the photos. We arrive at the Third Moon. "This is Minami. Communication code 0010. Yellow you are to land the ship. Afterward Green,Red, and Blue are to meet with the 3YE Liaison. To see how the mining operations are going. Remember to document everything he says." I confrim the orders and join Blue and Green in the Docking Bay. Barely anyone has changed since joining which I find odd. 4 years of evil military work and none of us have changed much. We all still look the same but a lot nicer with nice hot showers, Three hot meals a day, over 10 and a half hours of sleep it's soo much nicer than the orphanage. We walk out onto the Moon's surface after landing.

We notice the Liaison easily. He might as well have been holding a sign that said:"Liaison Here. Come and get me Empire." He's wearing the uniform of a Government Worker back on Earth. Within minutes we're dressed in a mine workers uniform complete with a hard hat and clipboard. We're walking around a mining shaft with some people working. After about an hour we hear a loud gunshot. "Everyone move your ass! This Mine is under the Empire's Control now!" Damn it! Empire soldiers? The mines are evacuated as we pull out our weapons. A unit of Empire soldiers approach visual range. I dash at them and begin shooting at the soldiers. I also unsheathe a extendable katana and slash at the soldiers while I'm shooting them. Blue runs over and uses his Super Charge:Burning Cobalt. The Super Charge is a Heavy Super Flamethrower that uses the VALS(Variable Ammunition Laser System). The Super Charge attack Burning Cobalt fires cobalt blue flames at the enemy. There are a few other super charges but I'll explain those when we come to them.

Blue uses the force of the Super Charge to do a spin killing most of the empire soldiers. I hear Green yell in after I slash another empire soldier. I look back to see him falling into a mine shaft with blood coming from his chest. I quickly run to where he is falling to try and grab him. I'm a fraction of a second late. I try to dive after him but the liaison grabs my ankle stopping me. "I don't need two dead people at this site. I'll set up some cables and see if I can find him. But if he ends up near the Burning Pit he's better off being left here." Burning Pit? What could there be that would make it okay to leave Green here? "What do you mean? Even if he's at the Burning Pit we still have a duty to save him!" He sighs and rubs his temples. "Look Kid the Burning Pit is the homes of Gods and Demons. If he ends up there he won't be human any longer. Best thing we can do is leave him until tonight. The nights on this moon are cold. You better get going. I'll search for him and send you guys my findings. Least I'll send you guys will be his badge and weapon. But you don't need to worry because I'll find him and send him back." I nod and collect my weapons. Blue and I go back to the ship. We wait until we get back to Earth to tell her the bad news.

Authors Notes: For anyone who has played Gunstar Super Heroes knows that Green disappeared from the Gunstars. I decided to do this since the third moon was his last known location


End file.
